


Prom?

by 1995mgc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1995mgc/pseuds/1995mgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is dying to ask Luke to prom, but Ashton accidentally let's it slip that Luke is already planning on asking him. </p>
<p>Will Michael wait for Luke to ask him when there's only one week left?</p>
<p>or will Michael build up enough courage to ask Luke himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom?

[day one]

"Michael, he's right there. Just ask him, simple as that." Calum urged on his best friend. Prom was in less than a week and Luke Hemmings was still dateless. Something no one expected this year. Since Luke came out to the whole school last year at one of the soccer games, things have only changed a little bit. Everyone still treated him the same, girls who didn't get the memo still flirted with him. But, Michael still stood on the sidelines admiring Luke from afar. 

Michael wanted to be confident and walk over to Luke and ask him. Though, his feet felt as they were glued to the ground. Even if he went over there, Michael was positive Luke had no clue who he was. They might've been going to same schools for the past six years, but that meant nothing. Luke was always surrounded by his group of friends and Michael, well he had Calum. 

"I can't just waltz over there and ask." Michael whined, but didn't take his gaze off of Luke. Luke was leaning against his locker talking to his best friend, Ashton Irwin. 

"Sure you can. Here, I'll help." Calum nudged Michael into the middle of the partially empty hallway. School having been let out for a few minutes already. But, Michael was in luck since Luke never leaves right away. 

"Fuck off, Calum." Michael turned around, flipping off his best friend. When he turned back around to where Luke was, he bumped into someone. That someone just so happened to be Luke's friend Ashton. 

"Easy there," Ashton giggled, steadying Michael. Michael gave him a small smile, blushing at the incident, and the fact that Ashton was still gripping his arm. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" 

"Oh, um, nowhere... It doesn't matter now," Michael looked around Ashton and noticed Luke was no longer at his locker. "They've already left."

"Who left?" Ashton looked at Michael curiously. 

"Just someone I was thinking about asking to prom... It's no big deal.." Michael sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh! Prom!" Ashton squealed excitedly, resembling a group of little girls at a birthday party. "How exciting. Who were you going to ask? Do I know them? Probably, I know a lot of people. Especially you, my friend never shuts up about you." Ashton rambled on, Michael was tuning him out until he heard the last part. 

"Um," Michael blushed, "What friend would that be?" 

"Luke," Ashton said with no hesitation. "He's been wanting to ask you to prom, but he's a little shy when it comes to these things."

Michael gaped at Ashton. "Really?"

Calum was still watching from the other side of the hallway. A bit surprised that Ashton is saying all this, but he has always been known to not have a filter.

"Yeah," Ashton chirped cheerfully. "See you around Michael." Ashton waved, walking outside the school doors. 

Michael stood frozen. He wasn't sure if this was a prank or if Luke Hemmings was really interested in asking him to prom. Surely he wouldn't be as stupid as Michael and wait till the last week for this. 

"Michael?" Calum shook his shoulder shaking Michael out of his thoughts. "Are you ready?"

Michael only nodded, following his best friend out to their car. 

////

[day two]

After school the next day Calum proceeded in making Michael get over his fear and to ask Luke to prom, but it resulted in him turning into what resembled a frightened kitten. 

Calum already had a date for prom, if hadn't had one he'd go with Michael, but he does. Calum also didn't want his best friend to have to go solo for his senior prom. So Calum was adamant, and he wasn't going to let Michael talk him out not needing a date this year.

Michael turned around rather fast when he heard a loud joyous laugh a little bit down the hallway. Michael knew it was Luke, and he smiled. Loving the sound of his laugh, loving that he was happy. Not being stressed over a silly dance that's this Saturday, like Michael was. Ashton had told Michael that Luke was planning on asking him, but even though Ashton was a nice person Michael wasn't sure if he could trust what he said. 

Luke caught sight of the beautiful blond boy down the hallway, Michael Clifford, the boy who practically turned Luke gay without even knowing. Luke alway had a fascination with Michael, how he changed his hair color every few months to bright vibrant colors. How he always told everyone he was "Punk Rock", but Luke always saw him as an adorable kitten. His adorable kitten, Luke smiled sadly to himself knowing it would never happen. Michael was always with Calum Hood, he'd noticed everything. He was particularly affectionate towards Calum, but it was impossible for Luke to shake off his feelings for Michael.

////

[day three]

Luke paid no attention to whatever girl Ashton was rambling on about today. When really he should stop since Ashton has a girlfriend. Luke's attention was on Michael. 

Michael's back was facing Luke while he talked to Calum, telling him Luke probably isn't even interested in him and Ashton lied. 

Calum noticed Luke staring at Michael and smirked, "Nah, he's totally interested." 

Groaning Michael shook his head, "He's definitely not." 

"Then why has he been staring at you for the past five minutes?" 

Michael's eyes went wide. He slowly turned around and looked in Luke's general direction. And Calum was right, Luke was staring right at him. 

When Luke noticed Michael looking back at him he smiled brightly at the boy for acknowledging him, Luke gave Michael a small wave before turning his attention to Ashton. 

"He just looked at me!" Luke whisper-yelled. 

"Who?"

"Who do you think dumbass? Michael." Luke smiled, looking back at Michael who was still looking at him.

////

[day four]

"Damnit Michael, it's been four days. Ask him already! Prom is like tomorrow."

"No it's not. Prom is on Saturday. It's only Thursday." Michael pointed out.

"Same difference. You only have one school day left to ask him."

"I'll ask him when I'm ready." 

"When is that? Sunday?" Calum laughed. 

"You're so mean to me." Michael whined. 

"It's only because I care."

"Lies." Michael scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"Michael... Um, Luke, he's coming our way!"

Luke saw the two boys arguing about something when he made his way over to them. "Hello Michael." Luke grinned at the platinum blond boy. 

Michael's jaw dropped, surprised that Luke actually knew his name. "Uh-h u-um h-hi Luke." Michael stuttered, stumbling over his words. Calum stood behind him laughing to himself at how embarrassed his friend got. 

"Can I talk to for a second?" Luke smiled shyly, waiting for a response. But, all he got was silence from Michael. He frowned, knowing this probably wasn't the best idea. Luke was always afraid of rejection and here he was being faced with it by the boy he's been crushing on for two years. "Oh, sorry. You two were clearly busy, I'll just go-just yeah I'll go..."

Calum kicked Michael in the leg urging him to talk. Luke Hemmings was right there in front of Michael wanting to talk and all he could do was gape at him in silence.

"Wait! No, no, no, no. We weren't busy. I'm so sorry, wow, okay. Let's go talk, yeah let's do that." Michael rambled, hoping Luke didn't find it strange and would actually want to stay to talk to him. 

"Okay." Luke nodded. "Let's talk outside."

////

The two sat side-by-side on the concrete steps outside the school. Luke was nervously fiddling with his fingers, while Michael was trying to control his breathing. 

"So," Luke started, "I've been trying to find the courage to talk to you all week-"

Michael interrupted, "You have?"

"Yes I have," Luke grinned, "I wanted to ask you something."

Michael nodded at him to continue.

Michael didn't know what he was expecting at this point, was it prom, was it a date, was it fucking marriage. As long as Luke was in the picture he didn't seem to mind. 

"Would you maybe want to go to Prom with me?" Luke looked at Michael, so much hope filled his bright baby blue eyes. 

Michael breath caught in his throat, but all he could think to say was "Yes!"


End file.
